Changing State
by DreamingInTechnicolour
Summary: Summary: They worst chemical reaction that could possibly be made. One a well-mannered perfectionist and the other an alcoholic troublemaker. Plus the addition of alcohol doesn't always make the best reaction. Especially, now one of them is 'changing state'. Hayffie. AU


**Summary: They worst chemical reaction that could possibly be made. One a well-mannered perfectionist and the other an alcoholic troublemaker. Plus the addition of alcohol doesn't always make the best reaction. Especially, now one of them is 'changing state'. Hayffie. AU**

**Chapter 1: Little Mistakes & Heartbreak**

Effie stuffs the remainder of her textbooks into her neatly organised locker. Not actually caring if she did make a mess. She slumps against the thin metal. Tired, worn out from preparing the school council. After all she is student council president and she isn't willing to turn down that title until she graduates. Suddenly, Effie feels someone grab her from behind, putting something around her neck.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Seneca breathes silkily, fastening the clasp of her birthday present. It is simple yet beautiful. A single pearl hanging from the golden chain. Seneca knows she loves pearls therefore the gift is perfect.

"Love you, Sen." she smiles into Seneca's lips, kissing her boyfriend of two years gently.

"My baby is finally 16, which means…" his hands leisurely move down her dainty waist, Seneca's thumbs slowly caressing her hips.

"Seneca!" Effie giggles as their lips meet again.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school hallway, 5 students, most commonly known as 'District 12' for being bottom of the social ladder. Consisting of Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Cinna Gold, Portia Nicholas and last but not least Haymitch Abernathy, with a bottle of well disguised whiskey dangling from his finger tips.

"Can 'Seneffie' tone it down a bit. Some of us are already pissed off from their existence." Katniss slams her thin metal locker closed, throwing her heavy backpack over her shoulder.

"I don't think they'll 'tone it down'. They were too loved up in English class yesterday." Peeta leans against his locker.

"Care to elaborate Haymitch?" asks Portia, neatly combing her perfectly styled hair.

"Don't really give a fuck." Haymitch says simply and takes a swig of his whiskey, stashing it into his jacket pocket.

"Apparently, she's having a party tonight and she's pretty much inviting the whole school." Cinna says while sketching away on outfit designs in his sketchbook.

"The Princess makes too many mistakes, someone could easily gatecrash." Haymitch's devilish grin grows on his face. Katniss and Peeta both reply with the same knowing grin.

"Is that someone you?" Katniss asks before the echoing school bell rings for next lesson.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Students dragging their tired bodies to class. Haymitch slides into the back of Science class along with Katniss and Cinna. Often glancing at the popular student table usually consisting of Effie, Seneca, Caesar Flickerman, Plutarch Heavensbee, Fluvia Cardew and Claudius Templesmith. Effie arrives in class with Seneca's arm protectively around her waist.

"The birthday girl has arrived!" announced Caesar, flicking his dyed powder blue hair from his face.

"Thanks Caesar." she smiles sitting in her regular seat.

"So Effs, party tonight. Finnick Odair is turning up." Fluvia says cheerfully often checking her clipboard with every single guest on.

"Great!" Effie chimes checking the clipboard she wants everything to be 100% perfect. It is a big, big, big day.

"I better not be losing you to Odair." Seneca chuckles.

"Don't worry, Sen. He's dating that Cresta girl." Effie replies, Haymitch recalls Annie Cresta. She went a little crazy after watching her little brother die. She regularly hangs around Madge Undersee, another member of the student council.

That second Miss Coin enters the room. Her usual light grey hair in a neat bun, menacing grey eyes and wears a white shirt, long sleeve suit jacket and dark trousers.

"Abernathy. I hope you haven't been drinking." Coin shoots a glare in Haymitch's direction.

"No, Miss." Haymitch pushes his bottle of whiskey down his pocket.

"Pfft. As if." laughs Effie and 'The Capitol' table. Haymitch thumps the desk, causing Effie to jump.

"I'm not deaf, Trinket. I can still hear you squeal like a fucking pig." Haymitch snaps.

"Language, Abernathy!" Coin instantly shouts "Principal Snow's office now!"

Haymitch moans getting out of his seat. Trudging past Effie, nudging her.

"I'll be there, Trinket." he whispers, sending a shiver running down her spine.

Miss Coin points towards the door. Signalling for him to leave. With force he opens it, slamming it shut, the room slightly shakes and all that follows is silence. Effie's mind was left to wander. What did he mean by 'I'll be there, Trinket'?" Was he going to gatecrash her own party? The same one she's dreams about since she was 6? He isn't going to ruin this. Blood, sweat and tears have went into this. It is meant to be her big, big day. She is at least having that.

* * *

"Mr. Abernathy, third time in here in a week. A new record." Principal Snow with his hands behind his back looks out the window. Looking down on the unaware students having lunch, his gaze particularly resting on 'District 12'. He turns looking Haymitch dead in the eye. Haymitch just slumps on his seat, resting his feet on Snow's organised desk.

"What can I say? Trouble loves me." Haymitch gives a cocky smile. Snow sits behind his desk, Haymitch noticing his mouth is blood red. Does he drink the blood of his own students or something?

"Listen Abernathy, your Mother already has already come into school numerous times this year. Plus you don't have the best of reputation around here. Drinking on site Abernathy is not and will never be allowed…" Haymitch manages to block the rest of the conversation out, focusing on gate crashing Effie's party. He needs revenge of all the times she got him a number of detentions and times he was expelled.

"You got that, Abernathy?" Snow says still irritated by Haymitch. He simply lets out another smirk.

"Crystal clear."

* * *

"Come on, Katniss. Let me dress you for the party." Cinna opens his sketchbook to reveal his many designs.

"Cinna, you cannot convince me to…this one's good." the flame dress catches her attention. It is a simple scarlet red with additions of orange and yellow. Flames slowly appearing from the bottom.

"I knew you'd like that one." Cinna chuckles as Katniss studies the dress design from the sketchbook.

Haymitch arrives at the lunch table. Curious at Katniss' sudden interest in fashion. While Portia and Peeta just sits there eating some of Peeta's homemade cake.

"What's wrong with ya?" Haymitch slurs after having a considerable amount of drink coming back from Snow's office. Slumping in the chair at the table next to Katniss who was still studying Cinna's design.

"We've all been invited to Effie's party." Peeta says while tucking into his cake. While Haymitch's face grew into a smirk.

"You're kidding, right?" Haymitch asks hoping that it's a lie. Peeta instead shakes his head while the other's gazes fall to the floor.

"And you're all going?" the group nods, Haymitch slumps further into chair pulling out his bottle of whiskey, taking a large gulp.

* * *

Effie steps down the spiralling staircase. Satin red dress barely reaching her knees, killer red high heels and golden blonde hair neatly pulled up in a bun. She looks like a Goddess, Aphrodite herself. At the bottom of the staircase Seneca hooks his arm with Effie's. Leading her to where the party was in full swing. Effie wraps her arms around his neck while his arms slide around her waist. Swaying to the slow song.

"Looking beautiful, Beautiful." Seneca tucks a single strand of blonde hair behind her ears. A smirk playing on Effie's face.

"Looking handsome, Handsome." this time a smirk plays on Seneca's face as Effie's rests her head on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Katniss with Peeta, Portia and Cinna stood at the front door. Behind them, Haymitch, disguised in a hoodie and dark jeans. Almost sinking into the shadows of the darkened rooms of Effie's house. A knowing smirk grows on Cinna and Portia's face when Peeta stands gaping at Katniss in her flame dress. '_Wow'_, he mouths causing them to chuckle.

The group move to the ball room, where the festivities mainly are taking place. Once they step in slowly attention draws towards them. Katniss' dress seems to slightly light as she turns to Peeta asking her to dance with him. He of course, accepts and makes their way to the dance floor. The same for Cinna and Portia, who seems quiet content with spending time together alone.

Haymitch watches from the distance, lightly chuckling at his friends and makes off into Effie's home. Sneaking down the endless hallways, nearly bumping into numerous guests. Mostly notably a couple making out openly in one of the bathrooms. Believed to be Cato and Clove but that's off subject.

A smile creeps onto his face when he finds the kitchen. Quickly opening the kitchen door and sliding in, shutting it. His smile becomes wider when he discovers the untainted punchbowl in the centre of the wooden table; nearby a liquor cabinet probably for the use of her parents. Like the mastermind he is, he picks the lock and selecting several bottles. Then putting them to good use by pouring them into the bowl. A cliché move but 100% perfect. '_Trinket will be pissed by the end of the evening.' _he laughs while taking several swigs of spirits himself. He jumps when he hears giggling and swiftly moves out to the patio and watches as two people come in. Crane with a blonde. He first assumes it's Effie but no, it's that Glimmer girl. Kissing Seneca roughly against the worktop. Haymitch's eyes sparks with slight fury, but is quickly extinguished by the appearance of Effie in the kitchen.

Effie looks in pure confusion of her boyfriend and this girl. The confused look on her face says it all as Seneca awkwardly moves, slipping on his discarded shirt and pulling Glimmer around his waist. Tears slowly build in Effie's eyes. This is unbelievable, how could he?

"You…whore, get out!" Effie screams, Seneca leaving happily with Glimmer by his side. Effie slamming the door behind them, sinking to the floor, shaking in sobs. Then moves to the liquor cabinet, not noticing Haymitch had opened it and taking a bottle of red wine. She knows she gets drunk easily. She learned that on her last birthday and takes the largest gulp, drinking the whole bottle.

Haymitch is…impressed. He didn't know the Princess has it in her. She then drinks some of the punch, unaware of the large amount of alcohol Haymitch put in it. She lets out a giggle dropping onto the table. Haymitch, half drunk himself, wanders over peering at her.

"Princess, are you pissed?" he asks, well he knew that was obvious but he needs to be sure.

"I just had a little alcohol, Mitchy." she giggles, definitely drunk. '_Wait did she call me Mitchy?_' he thinks, still peering at her giggling and openly laying on the table.

"Come on, Sweetheart." Haymitch tries to pick her up, but Effie swats his hand.

"Haymitch, be careful! THAT IS MAHOGANY!" she guffaws, causing Haymitch to smirk.

"Princess, up." Haymitch, this time, manages to pick her up and carries her to her bedroom without anyone noticing them. He sets her down on her fluorescent pink bed, covering her with the sheets.

"Night, Princess," he begins to wander off, "Wait, Haymitch." she calls after him, signalling him forward with a beckoning finger. He moves over to her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah?" Haymitch drawls, as Effie continues to giggle, her fingers playing on his chest.

"Haymitch, I think, you should and I should…but it's silly."

"Do what, Sweetheart?" he asks before Effie plants her lips on his neck, slowly kissing and biting it. Haymitch tries to resist, but finds he can't. The two sink into each other, everything fades to black from there.

* * *

She moans as the late morning sunlight shines on her half powdered face. The curtains half drawn and slightly stained by her red wine. Her head booming like cannons as she slowly sits up in the bed. The blanket barely covering her half naked body. Noticing a figure under the blankets beside her, she first assumes of Seneca. Then Effie remembers how they broke up last night… So who could be in the same bed as her? Effie carefully moves the pillow covering the male's head to reveal Haymitch. Effie screams, nearly falling off the bed from pure shock.

"Haymitch!" she snaps, causing his eyes to instantly open.

"Shit." he whispers realising their current position. Completely naked in Effie's bed after being drunk and doing certain activities last night.

"You think Abernathy?" Effie squeals pulling the slightly bloodstained blanket over her body.

"Awww, that's sweet Trinket. I'm your first." he notices the stain which makes Effie mentally cringe.

"Not like you haven't done it before." Effie retorts faster than she expects.

"Trust me Princess, I've had plenty of girls before you." he says truthfully and for some strange reason Effie believes him.

"Okay, close your eyes. I need to get out of my room." she still tries to cover up most of her body.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see me naked!"

"Princess, we had sex I think I can see you naked." Haymitch reasons while sitting up, the blanket still covering his crotch area. Where Effie's eyes linger for a second.

"Just do it!"

"Fine." Haymitch obliges, his eyes flutter closed.

Effie attempts to rush across the room with the remains of her ripped up clothing. Hair slightly distorted from her original neat bun.

"Nice butt, Sweetheart!" Haymitch calls as she leaves the room.

"Haymitch!"


End file.
